Beauty and The Beast
by theonlyprincessofdarkness
Summary: Why would such a monster stand outside someone's door so heart broken. If he was truly a monster, truly this beast, he would feel nothing at all. Brock/AJ


A/N: I was over working on my stories… I needed a one shot. Now I rarely do these, and I decided since I was going to do one, I should do one out of character. So I give you a pairing never done before, along with a character someone has yet to create out of Brock Lesnar, enjoy.

He stood outside her front door. The winter wind burned his face. Raindrops soaked him, mixing with the warm tears falling from his eyes. Swearing to himself this was the last time he'd do this. This was the last chance he'd take.

She laid there in bed staring at the text she had just finished typing. Thumbing hovering just above the SEND button, she couldn't bring herself to press it quite yet. If she did it simply could, and would be the end of them. Was she prepared for that? Was walking away truly what was best? Should she give him one last chance? Really though, what was she walking away from? Sex? Or was there something more? Before she could decide anything the door bell rang.

It was 9 at night, and she had no clue why anyone would should up this late. Most of everyone was on the road, and her parents were currently out of town.

She got dressed in decent clothes; all she had been wearing was _his _shirt he left the last time he was at her house.

Opening her door she stood in shock as 'The Beast' stood at her door soaking wet. "Brock." She said surprised. "What- what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't-" He started to speak, but didn't quite know what to say. "I couldn't walk away for good."

AJ studied him, trying to figure out if this would end in a make-up, or another argument. She noted that his eyes were red, like he'd been crying. Couldn't be that though, Brock Lesnar didn't cry, especially over someone like her.

"Brock, you're not walking away from anything except sex." AJ's voice pitched as she continued to try and stay strong. "There's nothing here and you know it. Sorry you wasted your time." She went to shut the door, but Brock stopped it, and pushed her and himself in, shutting the door behind them in the process.

Brock hovered over AJ's tiny frame breathing heavily. "Don't you dare say that April! You know as well as I do it was way more than just sex." He pushed her up against the nearest wall, and stuck his hands inside her sweats, slowly he circled her clit. This caused her to moan, and grab onto his arms for support. "You don't just turn someone on like this by such a simple action. The passion that is here, you know as well as I do that it's more than just sex." He plunged a finger into her roughly, earning him a yelp of pleasure. "You don't soak someone's hand like this that you don't long to be with." He pulled his hand out of her sweats, pushed her against the wall, and wrapped her legs around his waste. "You most certainly do not sleep in someone's shirt who means nothing to you."

AJ glared at him. He was right in the worst way possible. There was something there deeper than sex, and they had both refused to accept it. It wasn't until she slapped Eva Marie for being all over Brock that she realized there was so much more than sex to her. She wanted to stand here, and argue with him, but with how he had her pressed up against the wall, and the fact he was soaking wet, and making her cold was causing her nipples to get hard.

"Let's get changed." AJ said trying to catch her breath.

Brock pressed his lips against her ear and whispered, "How about we just get undressed." Then crashed his lips hers.

Before AJ even realized what was happening she was on her bed naked looking down at Brock who was ever so lightly licking her dripping folds. She bucked against his mouth feeling how close her orgasm was coming. That fire building in her lower stomach was ready to explode. "Brock!" She screamed out as he sent her over the edge.

His assault never ended though. Brock was determined to make this spit fire before him cum over and over again. He was going to show April that this was all about her to him, and that's how it was going to remain. All about her, and only her.

"Brock, please." April pleaded breathlessly. "I need you baby. I need you deep inside me. OHHHH!" She screamed as she came again.

Brock smiled up at her. He couldn't help but love the view before him. HIS raven haired beauty flustered all because he was pleasing her.

Climbing up the bed, and positioning himself between April's legs, he sucked a breath in as he plunged into an unprepared Diva's Champion. "Fuck Brock!" She yelled, scratching her nails down his back.

The Beast that Brock was pounded into April ruthlessly. He fed off of every scream she gave, and every time she moaned his name it caused him to go that much harder.

Before he knew it, Brock felt his balls tighten, and he was ready to release. "April, baby, I have to cum." He said breathlessly,

"Cum with babe." She moaned seductively into his ear. AJ bit down on Brock's ear lob, and she felt him start to shake as he emptied himself into her.

They screamed each other's names together as their climaxes were in sync. Brock filling AJ with his seed.

Brock looked down at April. As they looked into each other's eyes, they knew that this was the end of a game, and the beginning of something else.

They had their last and first chance with each other. They started out as fuck buddies, and walked away as lovers.

"You truly are the beauty that tamed the beast." Brock said with a smile.

"It's a matter of keeping him tamed." AJ said with a small laugh.

"I have a feeling you'll have no problem with that." He said, and kissed her slowly, and gently.

That night AJ fell asleep in Brock's arms, knowing that she would wake up in them. Something she knew she would never have to fear again.


End file.
